<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玩偶之家 by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601361">玩偶之家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91'>墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很难有东西能让舒伦堡服软，显然暴力是最有效的一样。血液涌上脸颊，青年咬着嘴唇，被沉重的耻辱压得透不过气。他在漫长的压迫下永远生不出勇气正面对抗自己的上司，于是只能咬紧牙关，不再吭声，任凭对方暴跳如雷地乱吼一通，涵盖了一些不雅的性行为和他们共同的上帝。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玩偶之家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>       舒伦堡敲了敲门，在得到一声“请进”后走进办公室。</p><p>      “你来的正好。”海德里希从一份简报上抬起头，将他从上到下打量一番。</p><p>       他偏爱的年轻下属今日打扮得格外光鲜，这当然不是什么稀奇事，瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡有一副人见人爱的好皮囊，好到他举手投足都像是在炫耀；典型的南方人长相，身材匀称窄肩细腰，除去身段过于娇小以外，算得上是个受欢迎的男性模样。</p><p>      “你看起来很精神。” </p><p>      “还有些紧张。”</p><p>      “无需紧张，到时我会坐在你的身旁。” 他起身指引他到沙发上落座，那张不近人情的脸上挂着友善的笑意，“来点杏仁饼干？”</p><p>       舒伦堡想要推辞，但莱因哈德已经把色彩鲜艳的饼干桶递到了他面前。“你应该来一些，离晚餐开始还有一个多小时，而且我不希望你对它有什么幻想。”</p><p>       他对他露出一个似笑非笑的神情，逗小孩儿一般晃了晃饼干桶，让它发出哗啦啦的声音，舒伦堡只好把手伸进去，像是抽彩票那样从里面摸了一块。</p><p>      “我能知道今晚与会的都有哪些人吗？”</p><p>       舒伦堡咬下第一口饼干。它是新鲜的，带着蜂蜜和乳酪的浓香，让人想起童年圣诞节时和家人围坐在壁炉前吃过的那块甜姜饼，于是他仰起脸对他微微一笑，眉睫生动地转了个弯。</p><p>       一些意志不坚定的人很容易被这样的微笑所迷惑，但海德里希是个铁石心肠的男人，所以被迷惑至今。“除了领袖和我以外，还有鲍曼和赫斯，凯特尔也会来。”他挨着他坐下，灰湖色的皮沙发顿时陷下去一截。“我已看过你的报告，但我希望你能在向元首正式汇报前先对我们练习一下，以免出什么意外。”</p><p>       舒伦堡点头应允，睫毛轻微地抖了抖，莱因哈德又朝他靠近了一些，说话的语气里带着点让人捉摸不透的含混：“……这段时间你过得很辛苦，我想等一切结束后，给你一个私人的奖励。”</p><p>       海德里希对他与对其他人不同，这点舒伦堡很早就察觉到了。这个男人在看他时那飘忽不定的眼神，蓝色的瞳仁凝结成游离的半固态液体，像是深海里摇曳的微光。许多人羡慕这种专注而纯粹的注视，舒伦堡对此也并不是一无所知，海德里希展现给外人的大多都是一副耐心刚刚用尽的难看表情，偶尔带着很难被解读为友善的笑容，虽然他认为对方更应该欣赏的是金发大胸的美人，而不是一个饱经磨难的灵魂。</p><p>      “我需要注意些什么？”</p><p>      “我更想看你临场发挥。”</p><p>       莱因哈德并没有意识到这句话将会在一个小时后给他带来多大的灾难，反而自信地拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>      “走吧，你可以坐我的车，晚上我会送你回家。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       他们到达总理府的时候其他人已经在那里了，两人在前厅遇到了希姆莱，舒伦堡向他简要介绍了报告的内容，并重申了自己对公开审判史蒂文斯和贝斯特这一决策的反对，成功让帝国领袖和党卫军总指挥同时垮下脸来。在场其他人被这边的气氛变化勾起了好奇，赫斯、鲍曼、施蒙特少将和其他几个人走过来，想要加入谈话，但希姆莱和海德里希板着脸将舒伦堡团团围住，用眼神警告他们不要靠近，仿佛他们正在进行的是一场私密的家事，舒伦堡在这专制的氛围里感到一丝无所适从。</p><p>       不久通往元首私人公寓的门打开了，希特勒一边走进餐厅一边同副官说着话，然后同赫斯、希姆莱、海德里希分别握手。轮到舒伦堡时，他用锐利的目光将他从头到脚打量一番，这才与他握了手，之后在赫斯和希姆莱的陪同下大步走进餐厅。副官安静而迅速地安排了座次，舒伦堡发现自己被希姆莱和海德里希夹在中间，仿佛他是个需要特别呵护的小鸡或是其他什么东西的幼崽，熟悉的感觉又回来了。</p><p>       他们刚一坐下，希特勒就转向舒伦堡：“我已看过你的报告，觉得很有趣，希望你能继续下去。”</p><p>       舒伦堡点点头，觉得对方的面容看起来有些发红，声音也有些古怪。希特勒好像看出了他的好奇，于是又转过身来和蔼地对他说话： “我今天得了重感冒，这种低气压也让我感到不舒服。”接着又转向赫斯：“赫斯，你知道今天柏林的气压是多少吗？只有739毫米，这很不正常，这肯定让人们非常不安。”</p><p>       在座发现了一个元首感兴趣的话题，开始纷纷讨论起气压，只有希特勒本人坐在那里一言不发，显然没有在听。不久晚餐被呈上，舒伦堡非常饿，一个小时前在海德里希办公室里吃的那块饼干并没起到作用，于是毫不客气地开动起来，好像填饱肚子才是今晚的首要任务。与此同时谈话声渐渐平息，没有人说话，好像他们都害怕发出一丁点声音。</p><p>       不久希特勒打破沉默，对希姆莱说：“报告上说舒伦堡不相信这两名英国特工与埃尔瑟有关联，是吗？”</p><p>      “是的，元首，”希姆莱回答道，“埃尔瑟和贝斯特与史蒂文斯之间不可能有任何联系，但我们不否认英国情报局可能通过其他渠道与他联系，他们可能利用了德国人，比如斯特拉瑟的‘黑暗阵线’成员，但目前这只是假设。不过还有一条线索， 我们的技术人员确信炸弹中使用的炸药和引信是在国内制造的。”</p><p>       希特勒沉默了一会儿，然后转向海德里希：“这听起来很有可能，但我想知道的是，从犯罪心理学的角度来看，我们面对的是什么样的敌人？我需要你用一切可能的手段诱使这个罪犯开口，我必须知道谁是煽动者，谁是幕后主使。”</p><p>       不久副官走进大厅，将一份报告和一只放大镜交给他，当希特勒研究这份报告时，坐在桌子旁的那伙人依旧保持沉默，直到希特勒再次开口：“我认为这份报告中对法国钢产量的估计是完全正确的，关于轻型和重型火炮的数据也相当精确，很明显我们在武器上比法国人先进，他们在榴弹炮和重型迫击炮方面可能有一些优势，但我们也能很快赶上他们。除此之外我们还有新的反坦克装备和其他自动化武器，更不用说空军了，所以我们不用害怕法国人，一点也不用。”他用铅笔在报告上作了些记号，之后将它交还给温舍：“把它放在我的桌子上，我想今晚再过一遍。”</p><p>       这时舒伦堡突然出人意料地开口：“元首，您如何评估英格兰的军事力量？英格兰一定会参战，这点毋庸置疑，在我看来任何不相信这种说法的人都是孤陋寡闻。”</p><p>       他的声音是如此唐突，语气是如此尖锐，让在场所有人都吃了一惊。希特勒诧异地望了他一会儿，仿佛在思考这个年轻人是谁，为什么敢这么直接地质问自己。但他很快回过神来，并回答道：“现在我只对欧洲大陆上英国远征军的力量感兴趣，不要忘记我们拥有强大的空军，我们将用它炸毁他们的工业中心。”</p><p>      “可是我们目前无法估计英国防空力量的强度，但可以肯定的是英国的防空力量将得到其舰队的支持，这一点肯定优于我们。”</p><p>       话音刚落他就感到身体右侧一阵阴寒，它们来自一架名为海德里希的发射装置。然而萨尔布吕肯出产的钢琴小王子可不是那种你叫他闭嘴就会闭嘴的人，相反他永远擅长在作死的道路上越走越远。</p><p>      “他们的海军一定会誓死保卫本岛，结合以往的战例来说我们没有什么胜算。”</p><p>      “我并不担心他们的舰队在防御方面的支持，”希特勒说，“我们的空军将在英国沿海布设地雷，好让让他们的海军忙起来，另外我们还会造出很多的U型潜艇，这一次英国就不能通过物资来让我们屈服了。”</p><p>       接着他突然问道：“你在荷兰与那些英国人交谈时的总体印象是什么？我的意思是在他们被审问之前? ”</p><p>       舒伦堡老老实实地回答：“我的印象是，英国将会像她打过的所有的仗一样无情地打这场仗。即使我们成功地占领了英格兰，他们政府和领导人也会从加拿大继续这场战争。这将是兄弟间的生死搏斗，而斯大林只会在一旁作壁上观，笑看我们两败俱伤。”</p><p>       说完他就感到希姆莱在他的腿上踢了一脚，而海德里希则在不远处恶狠狠地瞪着他，手指扭曲地拧在一起，好像下一秒就会在他的脸上扇巴掌，舒伦堡刚与他对视一眼就迅速移开了目光。这些威胁和警告似乎对他作用有限，总理府的食物没能收买到他的肠胃，一份卷饼不足以贿赂他那张挑剔的嘴，只够让他不知好歹地继续下去：“元首，在哥德斯堡协议之后，我不知道我们是否真的有必要改变对英政策？”</p><p>       说真话在任何时代都是致命的，勇士和螃蟹之间总有一个要死。没有人在吃饭，所有人都惊呆了，看他眼神好像他是颗光明世界里的灰尘。领袖尴尬地维持着表情，海德里希则忙于在内心将狐狸崽子乱棍打死，这真是野蛮的行径，但如果暴力有效，他乐意用这种不费脑子的手段堵住他那张聒噪的嘴。</p><p>       他怎么也想不通，一个小时之前这个年轻人还是个温和顺从的小家伙，甚至因为紧张和期待而略微有些拘谨，现在却像是被鬼怪附体一般口无遮拦。明明吃的都是一样的东西，可他今晚为什么看起来那么像吃错了药？难道问题出在那块杏仁饼干上？难道里面掺杂了类似猫薄荷的兴奋剂？怎么办？如果真是这样的话，药效什么时候才会结束？</p><p>       就在他思考这些问题的时候，舒伦堡又不知从哪给自己叫了份卷饼。又一个让人大跌眼镜的行为，他倒是从来不会让自己吃亏。</p><p>       在所有人中只有鲍曼没有像其他人那样惊诧地瞪着他，相反，他的视线只在年轻人的身上停留了一秒，接着就像习以为常那样轻飘飘地挪开了。</p><p>       希特勒盯着他看了几秒钟，沉默了好一会儿，然后才慢条斯理地说：“我希望你能从整体上看待德国的局势。起初我想和英国合作，但是英国一次又一次地拒绝我，没错，英国人在某种程度上是我们的亲戚，没有什么比一场家庭争吵更糟糕的了。遗憾的是我们不得不被困在这场死亡斗争中，而我们在东方的真正敌人却可以袖手旁观，等待坐收渔利。这就是为什么我不想毁灭英国、也永远不会毁灭英国的原因，但必须让他们认识到德国不会屈服，我们将与英国作战，直到她不再趾高气扬，直到他们做好与我们达成协议的准备，这才是我的真正目的，你明白了吗？”</p><p>       他生硬地说着一些缓和气氛的话，尽可能让自己的语气显得温柔耐心，希姆莱配合地加深了笑容，海德里希则继续思考如何将狐狸崽子碎尸万段。他此时心痒极了，恨不能立刻动手，将所有暴力幻想付诸实践。</p><p>      “是的，元首，我明白您的想法。”舒伦堡答道，他不肯放弃说话的权力，就像被魔鬼怂恿着一般。“但是岛屿民族的心态与我们有别，不同的地理环境与生活方式造就了我们迥然的性格与传统，两个国家间必是很难调和一致的。英国人的性格顽固倔强，理智而不易冲动，坚韧且冷酷残忍，他们被唤作‘约翰牛’不是没有原因的。战争一旦开始就会像雪崩一样无法挽回，到那时又有谁会去计算这场灾难的范围和造成的后果呢？ ”</p><p>       …… ……</p><p>       一个蠢货能够在多大程度上影响世界？就像一个小小的少校破坏了整场由国家最高领导人组成的晚宴，还是刚升任的那种。一些人开始不自觉地将目光投向海德里希，但海德里希的反应比他们还要强烈，他紧紧按着桌面，脸色难看地好像刚吞了一整瓶氰化钾，如果眼神能够杀人……可惜不能。</p><p>      “我亲爱的朋友，”希特勒没让他继续说下去，“让这成为我的担心吧。”</p><p>       舒伦堡终于闭了嘴，大概是觉得要是再不这样恐怕今晚就没命回家给凯特缠毛线了。他那空落落的目光不知该往哪飘，最后只能落到一旁的温舍身上，可就连对方也愁眉苦脸地示意他打住。不久晚餐结束，元首对希姆莱叮嘱了几句话，然后起身转向海德里希和舒伦堡：</p><p>      “我希望你俩也能留下来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       舒伦堡在前往会客厅前去了趟盥洗室，设法洗了把脸，还没来得及擦干手上的水就听到门在身后被关上的响动，接着是海德里希那刺耳的嗓音。</p><p>      “亲爱的瓦尔特，我没有意识到你是这样一个亲英派，这就是你跟贝斯特和史蒂文斯联系的结果吗? ”</p><p>       海德里希朝他走来，硬质靴跟一下一下敲击着坚硬的地面。舒伦堡刚抬起头就挨了一巴掌，他下意识地捂住脸，感到颧骨被对方的戒指砸得生疼。</p><p>       很难有东西能让舒伦堡服软，显然暴力是最有效的一样。血液涌上脸颊，青年咬着嘴唇，被沉重的耻辱压得透不过气。他知道有些人脾气不好且很难控制自己，而海德里希正巧脾气非常不好且从来不控制自己。如果不是因为他们现在还身处元首府，舒伦堡相信自己一定会挨揍，那时可就不仅仅是一巴掌了。他在漫长的压迫下永远生不出勇气正面对抗自己的上司，于是只能咬紧牙关，不再吭声，任凭对方暴跳如雷地乱吼一通，涵盖了一些不雅的性行为和他们共同的上帝。</p><p>       为什么有些人聪明起来抵得上十个连，而蠢起来十个也抵不上一头猪？想到这里海德里希再次感到窒息，仿佛要不是那两个愚蠢至极的英国人，瓦尔特现在还是他听话又乖巧的小狐狸。没有多少主人能宽容大度到容忍自己的宠物在外头撒野，他已经忍耐够久了，希望他的下属能立刻认错。</p><p>       然而舒伦堡抬起头来，脸上挂着一个疏于伪装的假笑。</p><p>      “我不明白，我做错了什么？是您允许我向元首提出疑问的，我只是顺带表达了一下自己的观点。”</p><p>       瓦尔特是如何让那张仍带着婴儿肥的脸显得如此无耻的，莱因哈德永远也搞不清楚。可能自己真的被那张可爱的脸蛋和明亮的眼睛弄傻了，否则怎么会看不出来昔日清纯腼腆的大学生已经变成他最讨厌的那种满嘴官腔、虚伪又做作的官僚呢？骄傲的党卫军总指挥不肯在自己身上找原因，搜肠刮肚思考是谁把他的小宠物给养坏了。</p><p>       他再次抬起手，舒伦堡立刻惊惧地退出一步，像只被主人打出条件反射的猫。然而莱因哈德只是松了松自己的领口，于是他又踏回原位。</p><p>      “我允许你提出疑问，但没让你这么放肆无礼。你完了，元首肯定记住了你今天说的话。”他像头被关在笼子里的黑豹那样在洗手台前暴躁地走来走去，看起来像是想打人，或是砸点什么东西。他显然已经放弃了跟他讲理，一心只求发泄。“……别人会怀疑是我跟你串通一气，怀疑是我出主意撺掇你干的，我教导了你这么多年，想不到你就这么报答我————你现在明白自己给我惹的是什么祸了吗？”</p><p>       然而他平时巧舌如簧的年轻下属只是安静地站在那里，既不反驳也不辩解，就像动物一样。好在莱因哈德到底还没忘记元首召集他们谈话这件事，率先踏出盥洗室，临走前对小狐狸威胁地伸出手指。</p><p>      “跟我出来，这事不会这么轻易结束。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      “你真是个蠢家伙。”</p><p>       希姆莱一看到舒伦堡就垮起脸来，但他接着看到了站在他身旁同样脸色难看的海德里希，犹豫了一下，语气随之有所缓和。</p><p>      “不过元首似乎不怎么在意，下次不要这样了。”</p><p>       他们一同走进隔壁房间，壁炉周围舒适地摆放着几把宽大的安乐椅。元首为他的客人们点了香槟，自己只喝薄荷茶，在接下来的一个小时里，他都只和希姆莱谈话。舒伦堡被排除在小团体之外，远得都能听到角落里副官们嚼舌根的声音：</p><p>      “你们看，海尼叔叔马上都要钻进老人家的耳朵里去了。”</p><p>       他当晚很迟才到家，第二天被温舍叫去训话，之后去了帝国保安局。海德里希在看到他时的脸色不比一头被激怒了的海怪好多少，然而一只寄人篱下的小家畜没有多少选择的余地，年轻人在门口晃了一会儿就走了进来。</p><p>      “我到现在还没有收到通告，我想你应该没事了。”</p><p>       海德里希阴沉着脸说道，手指不悦地翻着一沓文件的页边，突然起身朝他走去。舒伦堡不自觉地屏住了呼吸， 那具高大结实的雄性身体向他展开一片黑压压的阴影，熟悉的压迫气息又开始无声无息地蔓延而来。</p><p>       然而海德里希在走到他面前时突然态度一转，声音变得仁慈而和蔼。</p><p>      “我知道你想做点什么，只是因为缺乏经验，所以用错了方式。”</p><p>       他试图望进他的眼睛，语气里带着半真半假的恳切，可惜帝国保安局局长丝毫没有哄人技巧，说起软话也像个撒旦伪装的救世主。</p><p>      “不过难道因为一次失误，我就会不管你吗？这是不可能的，你只要一心一意依赖我、听我的话，我会一如既往地指点并教导你，正因为你缺乏经验，所以我往后会对你格外关照。昨天我一时生气，说了几句不好听的话，你千万别放在心上。瓦尔特，我已经宽恕你了，我发誓不再埋怨你。”</p><p>      “谢谢您宽恕我，总队长。”</p><p>      “你昨晚一定很难过。”</p><p>      “也没有那么夸张。” </p><p>      “这是你最后一次承受羞辱了，将来你对别人做这些时，你会感谢我的。”</p><p>       海德里希生硬地拍了拍对方的肩膀。他急于摆脱这让他感到不适的谈话，他已经给足了他面子，希望他的小狐狸能赶紧识相。</p><p>       然而他平时最擅长给自己找台阶的下属此时却像第一天做人那样毫无反应，海德里希耐心却徒劳地等了一会儿，转身装作去取一份桌上的文件， “我正有一件事要交给你去办......”</p><p>       舒伦堡的目光跟随着他的背影，确信自己进入安全范围时才开了口：</p><p>      “我决定暂时辞去第四部门的工作，请求去国防部服役。”</p><p>       莱因哈德瞬间从桌前转过身，瞪着一双灰蓝的眼睛一时不知该从何说起。</p><p>      “我深感自己经验有限，难以在行政部门里立足，也很难对您有进一步的帮助，因此决定暂时辞去第四部门的工作，去最高指挥部服役。申请目前已被递交到帝国领袖办公室，相信很快就能得到答复。”</p><p>       年轻的情报工作者一脸假笑地站在原地，依旧是一副虚伪的恭谦做派。</p><p>      “没有我的许可，你怎么敢……？！”莱因哈德眉毛一掀差点又要发飙，“那你什么时候回来？”</p><p>      “这可不好说，也许一个月，也许三个月，也许半年，也许三年五年。”</p><p>      “你下个月之前能回来吗？”</p><p>      “那可能就要等奇迹中的奇迹了。”</p><p>      “……奇迹中的什么？”</p><p>       莱因哈德眉毛挑得简直要飞出额头，几乎以为自己身处一场怪诞荒谬的戏剧当中，直到年轻人面无表情地朝他行了一礼。</p><p> </p><p>      “希特勒万岁。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>